


dianthus caryophyllus

by superfeel (josefumin)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: the only good pact partner is the death one, things you notice in official art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josefumin/pseuds/superfeel
Summary: The flowers in the District of Shining Life aren't so dark a red.
Kudos: 6





	dianthus caryophyllus

From cheekbone to ribcage, he's cleaved. He shouldn't be alive, likely; who would live through this for so long, to have their ribs crushed and exposed like teeth in a bloody, misplaced maw? But alive he is, and Oror isn't standing straight and proud but still he stands between Urick and Caim.

Underneath, the flowers (Urick's flowers, living thanks to him and the martyrs) bob and bend. They glow their serene red-pink-salmon, and even as Urick's eyes prick with tears and his sundered chest cavity heaves, he can still smell the blooms mingled with sweat and metal. Sickening. Disgusting. He's dying for them? For this? What sort of a dream requires this, requires everything that two of many and more orphans could possibly give?

Oror still can't stand up properly, holds fast to one blade for support, and Urick _weeps_ as he presses against cold stone. Caim won't stop for a man clearly not at his prime, clearly unwell, and he won't stop for the pathetic corpse he's just about made, but General Oror should not be dying like this over _him_ , why is life so cruel and ugly?

The funny thing is that Urick's padlock-flowers are pale. And yet, a complex, deep red carnation bobs in his peripheral vision. Deepest love and affection, and he follows the skeletal fingers up, up to stare into Death's empty eye sockets and thinks, ' _this is the one proposition I could accept_.' The mask is an ironic touch, he thinks to himself as he staggers out with significantly less internal organs than he entered with. Death's Beloved really should have some sort of ironic mask with an eternal grin, because who wouldn't be happy to cheat death and have the love, the care of the Reaper?

Maybe _that's_ why the Reaper loves him so. Because only Urick would feel jealousy and terror as he watched the red carnation wither and die.


End file.
